


Riding Lessons

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Horseback Riding, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian finds out Cyros has never ridden a horse and doesn't know how. He aims to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Dragon Age series. Dalish elves don't have horses so why expect him to know how to ride one?

When he was told to convince the horse master to aid them with mounts, he hadn’t expected to get one for himself. Dennet had given him his own horse, pointing to a brown animal standing by the stables. Cyros didn’t understand why he would give him, a Dalish elf, a horse to do with as he pleased. The Dalish didn’t even ride horses and the concept was all but foreign to him. He hadn’t even ridden him once being first to the Keeper and all. Until Dorian stumbled upon Chestnut in the stables.

 

“I wasn’t even aware you had a horse of your own. I’ve never seen you with one before.” Dorian started stroking the horse, running his fingers through the wiry strands of its mane. Cyros watched with a hint of fascination as Dorian petted the animal with delicate strokes before speaking.

 

“Isn’t it obvious why I don’t ride him? I’m a Dalish elf. We’ve never ridden horses since their loud galloping would make it easier for prey to hear the hunters coming. Plus I was first to the Keeper. I wouldn’t even have been able to ride one if we had them.”

 

“I suppose I see your point. But surely the Dalish keep some form of animal. Maybe a few Mabari on hand?”

 

“The only animal we have are the Halla but they’re not our pets. They’re white stags with horns that supply milk and pull the aravels.” When Dorian raised a brow, Cyros sighed and quickly said caravans. Dorian nodded and grabbed the reigns. He led Chestnut out of the stable, all the while grinning at a confused Cyros. They were out in the open field just outside of Skyhold when Dorian told the elf his plan.

 

“I’m going to give you riding lessons.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You really think I’d miss this chance to teach the powerful and mighty lord Inquisitor how to ride a horse? You apparently don’t know me very well, Amatus.” He then grabbed Cyros by the hand and brought him closer to the mount.

 

“Now let’s start with you actually mounting the horse.” Cyros sighed then narrowed his eyes at Dorian.

 

“Ma nuvenin.” Long, slender fingers grabbed the reigns and Dorian instructed the elf on what to do next. After some failed attempts to get on the horse, Cyros finally managed to sit on the saddle even if it wasn’t the correct way.

 

“Your legs go on either side of the horse, dear Inquisitor.” Dorian smiled at the hint of a blush on the pale cheeks as Cyros corrected his position. His body hunched over after he realized just how high he was when sitting on the mount. Dorian then went to stand next to the horse and slowly led him forward. Cyros gasped and grabbed the reigns tighter once the mount began moving.

 

“You need to get used to his movements or you’ll never be able to ride him. Having a death grip on the reigns won’t help either.” Cyros glared at his lover and muttered something that Dorian assumed was a curse in elven. The Tevinter merely grinned.

 

After a few minutes, Cyros was getting used to how the mount moved. He sat straighter and Dorian moved the horse slightly faster. It was only when Cullen found them that the lesson had ended due to Cyros having to deal with some important business. Dorian watched as Cyros followed Cullen back towards the castle, eyes watching the swaying hips as they got farther away. He never said he was lying when he told Cyros he loved watching him leave.

 

It had been a few weeks of brief lessons before Cyros finally managed to ride the mount without falling off the moment it broke into a running pace. Dorian watched as Cyros maneuvered the horse around before finally coming to a stop in front of the other mage.

 

“I do believe I’ve gotten the hang of this.” Cyros jumped down off the horse and began leading it back towards the stables.

 

“I hope this doesn’t mean you’ll be spending more of your free time with the horse instead of me.” Dorian was grinning as he walked beside the elf.

 

“Do I detect jealousy? What will people start thinking if they find out the proud Dorian Pavus was jealous of a mere horse?”

 

“They are already thinking things about me, dear inquisitor. That I was jealous of a horse surely would not be at the top of their ‘reasons to despise the Tevinter mage’ list.” Cyros’ grin fell into a small frown.

 

“I still think the list should be forgotten.” Dorian shook his head.

 

“Even if the world is facing a crisis, not everyone is willing to let the past be locked away or buried in the sand. Even if it is only until Corypheus is defeated.” Once the horse was back in the stables, they began making their way towards Cyros’ quarters, a few stares and whispers being made by those around them.

 

“I still think they should get over it.” Dorian let out a laugh that startled a nearby noble woman.

 

“Speak to them with that face and those words, they just might! But I’ve told you before that I don’t care what they think about me. I care what _you_ think.” Cyros smiled as they reached the top of the stairs to Cyros’ quarters and turned in time for Dorian’s arms to wrap around his waist.

 

“Then you don’t have to worry about me needing reasons to despise you since I only have reasons to like you.”

 

“Aren’t I lucky.” A quick kiss and they were soon on the bed, letting the rest of the day be about nothing but feeling the other next to them. Cyros would have to thank Dennet later about giving him Chestnut.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma nuvenin-As you wish


End file.
